Kage
A Kage (meaning "Shadow") is the leader of one of the five most powerful ninja in their respective villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kages. If a Kage has held their position for several decades, as was the case with the Third Hokage, younger ninja are likely to have become stronger than they are. In such cases, the Kage may retire and give the title, once granted, is held permanently. This creates a case where there are two Kage at the same time, with only one of them active, as it was with the Third and Fourth Hokage. After the Fourth died, the Third came out of retirement ( the same happened to the Third Tsuchikage and the Fourth Tsuchikage). The Kage stand equally with the rulers of their countries, oversee the activites of their villages, and are the leaders of ninja socirty. They typically are the ones who send the ninja teams out on their missions and make the decisions regrading the safety of the village. The five Kage are: *The Hokage (meaning "FIre Shadow") of Konohagakure *The Kazekage (meaning "Wind Shadow") of Sunagakure *The Mizukage (meaning "Water Shadow") of Kirigakure *The Raikage (meaning "Lightning Shadow") of Kumogakure *The Tsuchikage (meaning "Earth Shadow") of Iwagakure Influences with Village Leader Fluences with Jinchuriki Since the creation of jinchuriki, it has become tradition for the host to be selected from the family of their village's own Kage. In this way, the jinchuriki not has strong ties of loyality to their village and leader (mainly like their parents, grandparents, and great ancestors of a jinchuriki), but they also serve to show off the Kage's might. Examples The Five Kage has jinchuriki born as their sons, daughters, grandchildren, as the five Kage are their parents, grandparents, and great ancestors. Hokage *Hanaku Senju, Hakura Senju, and Raikuro Senju, are the children of the First Hokage. *Hanaku Senju, was the father of the Fifth Hokage. *Mito Uzumaki, was the wife of the First Hokage. *Sosuke Uchiha, was the jinchuriki student of the First Hokage. *Tsuyoshi Namikaze, was the jinchuriki student of the First Hokage and the mother of the Fifth Hokage. *Tsuraiko Senju, is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, and the grandniece of the Second Hokage. *Naruto Uzumaki, is the son of the Fourth Hokage. *Kushina Uzumaki, was the wife of the Fourth Hokage *Tsunaku Senju, Rasoki Senju, Tenade Senju, are the children of the Fifth Hokage. Kazekage *Gakura, was the jinchuriki student of the Second Kazekage. *Genmude Sakami, is the daughter of the Third Kazekage. *Karato Sakami, is the grandson of the Third Kazekage, and become a jinchuriki student to the future Fifth Kazekage, who is also a jinchuriki. *Kinira Hinaru, is the jinchuriki student of the future Fifth Kazekage. *Gaara, is the son of the Fourth Kazekage. Mizukage *Sumairu Hozuki, was the wife of the First Mizukage, and the mother of the Second Mizukage. *Yagura, was the jinchuriki student of the Third Mizukage, who became the Fourth Mizukage. *Yukimaru, is the son of the Fourth Mizukage. *Utakata, was the lover of the Fifth Mizukage. *Waken Terumi, is the son of the Fifth Mizukage. Raikage *Killer Bee, is the brother of the Fourth Raikage. Tsuchikage *Kyochi Namikaze, was the wife of the Third Tsuchikage. *Uriwami, is the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage. *Onami, is the grandson of the Third Tsuchikage, and the son of the Fourth Tsuchikage. Category:Ninja Rank